Seeking Allies
by The Thorman's Moth
Summary: Hogwarts is in danger from dark forces and they can't defend themselves alone. A selected few students are sent to different worlds to acquire allies to help them defend the school. However the journey is not easy and nor is convincing the leaders to become allies. However as the darkness could threaten destroy all worlds will they agree?


**Seeking Allies. **

**Summary: **Hogwarts is in danger from dark forces and they can't defend themselves alone. A selected few students are sent to different worlds to acquire allies to help them defend the school. However the journey is not easy and nor is convincing the leaders to become allies. However as the darkness could threaten destroy all worlds will they agree?

**AN: **This is way AU and a crossover between Harry Potter/Narnia/Lord of the Rings.

**The Coming Darkness. **

Hermione stood with Ron and Harry overlooking the grounds of Hogwarts School. The usually bustling grounds were now empty and seemed to have lost the colour and brightness that they had held before. Everything was changing so fast and Hermione could hardly keep up with it. Everyone knew that they were outnumbered. It was only a matter of time before the darkness encroached and swallowed them whole. Hermione turned her back on the scene and sucked in a deep breath. She wanted to be positive no matter how hard that seemed to be at the moment. Hermione watched as Ron and Harry continued to look over the grounds. She could tell they were thinking of a way to get them out of this mess. It would not be easy. After all they had limited magic and nothing the school and those it contained could do nothing to push it back. Hermione bit her on her lip a sudden idea coming to her. They had to get allies and they could be found. It was a simple case of leaving this world and finding a friendly nation to help them. Once they had been convinced they had to send their army here. Anyone would do. Anything to bulk the numbers and give them a chance of not being slaughtered. Just last week Lupin had been brought in close to death after being attacked. Hermione cleared her throat.

"I have an idea, it's completely mad but it could be what we need" Hermione said firmly

"I think anything would do right about now Hermione" Harry said dryly.

Hermione blushed and leant on the wall for a moment. Her eyes were flickering between Harry and Ron. Both of them had a look of curiosity on their faces. Hermione was glad that they would at least take her seriously on this issue. What she was about to say defied all the logic she was known for. Hermione noticed that Luna and Neville were listening in and beckoned them forward. They would do very well and could help them along the way. She flashed a small smile and then allowed her face to settle into a more serious expression.

"We need allies, someone to come and fight with us right?" Hermione asked

"It couldn't hurt" Ron said with a shrug

"Well, what if we looked for them...in another world. I know exactly how we can reach them" Hermione said firmly

Everyone apart from Luna looked at Hermione as if she had gone mad. Hermione faltered and wondered if what she had suggested was such a good idea. None of the others seemed to like it very much. After a moment Harry frowned in deep thought. Neville and Ron spoke quietly with one another as if deciding if Hermione had finally lost it. Hermione wished she could have slapped them but that would not win them around to her idea at all. Hermione watched as Luna stood beside Hermione. Her blue eyes were glaring at Harry, Ron and Neville. She thought the idea was brilliant. They could come here and they would forever be connected then. A group of worlds free to interact with each other and call for aid when it was needed. Luna thought the idea very clever.

"Don't you see? This could be what we need? I trust Hermione and I'm going with her" Luna said dreamily

"Thank you" Hermione said with a smile

Hermione tended not to look for Luna for support. It wasn't that she didn't like Luna. It was just that some of the things that Luna believed in were so farfetched that even Hermione had to do a double take. Harry seemed to come to the same conclusion as Luna and nodded his head. If they needed help they could not be complacent and wait for it to fall into their laps. Neville shrugged his shoulders.

"If it works this will be the least barmy thing Luna's agreed to and Hermione's come up with" Neville said with a blush

"Everyone's agreed then?" Harry asked

The group nodded and at once turned to Hermione. She hooked her arm with Luna's and began to walk down the corridor in a hurried fashion. They had to set off as soon as possible. Time was wasting and they had to make sure that nothing drastic happened in the months that they could be away from the castle. It would be pointless gaining help when they would all be dead when they returned. Hermione led them into the room of requirement. Once they were in their Hermione brought out a small box. Inside were yellow and green rings. A strange humming seemed to be coming from them. Ron went to touch one but Hermione slapped his hand away. It was no good them all going separately and getting lost.

"What did you hit me for? They're only rings!" Ron howled

"They aren't just rings Ronald! They transport a person to and from another world. I read a fascinating book by Digory Kirke, he donated them to the school" Hermione explained

"So, what's the plan? Stick them on and hope for luck?" Harry asked

Hermione blushed. Admittedly she had not given this as much thought as she needed to. However she hoped that once they got into the world everything would become clear. Luna looked at the rings her blue eyes wide and staring. She looked as if she was about to say something but shook her head. It would be no good saying anything to them they would no doubt think her crazy. Ron looked at Hermione. She could tell he was thinking hard. However something in him seemed to harden his resolve and it became clear that they were going to go through this. It seemed to be the only way they could get the help they needed. Hermione looked at the four around her. They would have travel in a group of two and the others in a three. Hermione knew that this would be easiest and meant that someone would be with another person and not defenceless.

"Luna take Neville's hand. Neville take a yellow ring. Whatever you do don't let of Luna! Luna put the green ring in your pocket" Hermione warned

Hermione watched as Luna slipped on her glove and picked up the green ring. Neville made sure that they had the green ring before he took one of the yellow ones and with a small pop they were gone. Harry looked alarmed for a second. Hermione took Harry's hand and grabbed a green ring shoving it in her pocket. She then took Ron's hand and then looked at Harry. Harry knew what he was supposed to do and grabbed the ring grabbed the yellow ring. Hermione felt a familiar squeezing sensation and the pull behind her naval. At once they were rushing upwards through a pool of water. They were all dry and comfortable. The wood was a rich silent place. Hermione could almost sense the trees growing. A few meters away she could see Neville and Luna sat by one of the trees.

"It's so peaceful. I love it here" Harry said softly

"It is nice. I could just sleep" Ronnie said sleepily.

"No, come on we need to find a world" Hermione urged.

Hermione marked the pool to their world with an earthy x. The ground had a rich colour to it and the aroma of the soil was enchanting. Hermione pulled the boys with her making sure that they got on with it all. They had to after all. They had been wasting time and each second counted when it came to them getting the help they needed. Hermione helped Neville and Luna to the feet. She looked at the nearest pool and looked at them all. She took the green ring and placed it on her ungloved hand. Luna followed suit and placed her ring on. Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry's hand and approached the pool. Hermione felt them sink down and before she knew it they had hit soft sand. Hermione brushed herself and watched as Harry and Ron got to their feet.

"Well at least we didn't break anything" Harry murmured darkly

"Oh stop moaning Harry! It could be worse it could be water" Hermione huffed

"Where are we anyway?" Harry asked

"I don't know..." Hermione admitted.

"There's a city over there. We should go there" Ron said pointing

At that moment Neville and Luna came crashing down next to them. Luna brushed off her clothes and Neville lay in the San for a moment. It was clear that he was somewhat stunned. Ron and Harry pulled Neville to his feet and he murmured his thanks. The five of them began to press on towards the nearby city. They had no idea that they were so far from anyone who would help. Luna seemed to have a dreamy expression as she walked. Nothing much dampened her spirits but the rain. After half an hour of walking they reached the large city gates. Inscribed was a text Hermione had never seen before. She looked at the dark skinned guards and wondered if she should say anything to them. The way they were glaring suggested that they were far from friendly. Hermione approached the guard careful to hide the green ring in her pocket. The other rings were hidden too. They couldn't afford to lose them or have them taken from them.

"Excuse me could you tell me where I am?" Hermione asked

"You are at the city of Tashbaan, the greatest city in Calormen" The guard snapped.

"Thank you. Could you direct us to a port?" Hermione asked

"Follow the road down" The guard snapped.

Hermione nodded and the group set back off once more. They followed the road down towards the docks. They could find some more information there and who was the best person to seek for help. No doubt the guards would become irritated and suspicious if they asked

"Where the hell is Calormen and why are we going to the docks?" Ron asked

Hermione ignored him walking down the way. They stopped when they heard the bugle. Passing them were richly dressed and high ranking men and women. Two of them wore crowns. The others were dressed in fabulous clothes and jewels. Hermione saw a bird sat on the shoulder of a faun. The two seemed to be chatting most amiably to one another. What had Hermione got her friends into?

**Should I continue? **

**Any thoughts on the chapter? **

**Any parings you like to see with this?**

**Please let me know the smallest thing that pops into your head (: **


End file.
